


Deepthroat Devil

by Seaki



Series: Orgy Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The series will be a serious of random encounters with different SPN characters. Anyone with Anyone. This is a VERSE though so all character will act within this verse and will probably be out of character. All pairs/trios/groups and kinks are done by request and are basically PWP. </p><p>Basically, these are all for Siri but if you have a request let me know!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deepthroat Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trinadecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinadecker/gifts).



> The series will be a serious of random encounters with different SPN characters. Anyone with Anyone. This is a VERSE though so all character will act within this verse and will probably be out of character. All pairs/trios/groups and kinks are done by request and are basically PWP. 
> 
> Basically, these are all for Siri but if you have a request let me know!

Sam wasn’t sure where the handcuffs came from in the first place, but they were snapped snugly around his wrists. They didn’t seem that hard to get out of if he tried, but he didn’t think he could focus if he tried. 

He blinked at Lucifer, who was holding his hands above his head. The devil grinned down at him and Sam was entranced. One of Lucifer’s hand’s left his wrist and cupped his face. Sam never expected for the devil to press a kiss to his lips at all. 

It was gentle - almost sweet - and he wasn’t used to that. He expected a harsh kiss, a show of dominance, but that didn’t happen. Lucifer pressed small fluttering kisses down Sam’s chest, scraping his teeth along. He kissed all the way down, pressing a final one to the head of Sam’s cock. He lifted his gaze, giving a wink and flicking out his forked tongue. 

Sam had never noticed it before, but it made sense in an odd sort of way. It made his mind rush to all the different myths and legends regarding the man, but of course this thoughts were cut brutally short when he felt the devil’s mouth upon him. 

The hunter made a breathless sound, a gasp or a moan, he couldn’t tell. And Lucifer just took in more, running the split along either side of Sam’s erection. The devil swallowed around the length in his mouth, only forced to pull back when the hunter bucked into his mouth. 

The head hit the back of his throat, and he coughed away the odd feeling. 

“Sorry,” Sam murmured. The tall hunter wanted to touch, but the cuffs restricted his movements. The Devil his gave a wrecked sort of sound, and nuzzled the snail trail at Sam’s abdomen. He mouthed at the base, the two halves of his tongue leaving a trail. 

He watched at the devil tried again. How mouth closing around the head. He watched as the devil sank lower. Sam watched the fallen angel’s jaw work open - could feel the flutter of the other’s throat and tongue along his length. It took all he had not to shift his hips in. 

When the head of Sam’s cock his the back of the Devil’s throat, there was a heavy pause. Sam shook with the effort, and Lucifer looked up at him with shining blue eyes. And then he felt it, the opening of the devil’s throat. 

Sam watched on in fascination, and Lucifer continues down until his lips brushed at the base. The hunter let out a deep moan, unable to help the small shift forward of his hips. “Fuck,” he let out, watching as the devil pulled back away, coughing harsher than before. The hand was finally gone from his wrists, however, and there was no weight pinning him down. 

Sam leaned forward, brushing a hand along Lucifer’s cheek. “Beautiful,” he muttered, wiping away stray tears that had collected with the coughs. He kept stroking down the fallen angel’s face until breathing returned to normal. 

He kissed the devil, gentle at first before licking his way into the other’s mouth. He sought out the split tongue. It felt odd against his, but in a very good way. Sam gave a contented sigh as he pulled away and rested their foreheads together.


End file.
